revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dogman
The Michigan Dogman is a cryptozoological creature first reported in 1887 in Wexford County, Michigan.[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed]] Sightings have been reported in several locations throughout Michigan, primarily in the northwestern quadrant of the Lower Peninsula. In 1987, the legend of the Michigan Dogman gained popularity when a disc jockey at WTCM-FM recorded a song about the creature and its reported sightings. Valerie Jo: My favorite sighting. A guy is on a lonely little lake deep in the woods doing some fishing. He hears splashing and sees a dog swimming towards him. No it's too big. It must be a deer. No, it's not a deer, that's a big dog, but it's not doing the doggy paddle. It's swimming overhand like person and it's definitely aiming for his canoe. In a dead panic, he paddles as fast as can but the creature is between him and sandy bar where he launched. He aims for any spot on the shore knowing the trees and shrubs will slow him down when climbs out of his canoe. Somehow, scratched from branches and soaking wet, he makes it to his car, abandons his canoe, and drives as fast as the little 2 track road will let him. Later, he comes back with friends to get his canoe, and sees some very deep dog tracks on the sandy bank. In 1987, disc jockey Steve Cook at WTCM-FM in Traverse City, Michigan recorded a song titled "The Legend", which he initially played as an April Fool's Dayjoke. He based the songs on actual reports of the creature.[1] Cook recorded the song with a keyboard backing and credited it to Bob Farley.[2] After he played the song, Cook received calls from listeners who said that they had encountered a similar creature. In the next weeks after Cook first played the song, it was the most-requested song on the station. He also sold cassettes of the songs for four dollars, and donated proceeds from the single to an animal shelter.[3] Over the years, Cook has received more than 100 reports of the creature's existence.[4] In March 2010, the creature was featured in an episode of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MonsterQuest MonsterQuest].[4] Cook later added verses to the song in 1997 after hearing a report of an animal break-in by an unknown canine at a cabin in Luther, Michigan.[5][6] He re-recorded it again in 2007, with a mandolin backing. Encounters The first known Encounters of the Michigan Dogman occurred in 1887 in Wexford County, when two lumberjacks saw a creature whom they described as having a man's body and a dog's head.[7] It has also been spotted many times in the upper peninsula by locals. In 1938 in Paris, Michigan, Robert Fortney was attacked by five wild dogs and said that one of the five walked on two legs.[8] Reports of similar creatures also came from Allegan County in the 1950s, and in Manistee and Cross Village in 1967.[9] Linda S. Godfrey, in her book The Beast of Bray Road, compares the Manistee sightings to a similar creature sighted in Wisconsin known as the Beast of Bray Road.[10] Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Legends Category:Mythical Creatures